One Door Shuts, Another Opens
by RainLily13
Summary: Inu/Twilight-Edward gazed with such an intense gaze that Bella had to look away. Her lips moved. “I thought we would last forever and be eternally happy…I thought I could handle your quirks but I was wrong...I’m sorry Edward, but…we’re over…” Ed/Kag


_Oopsie, I completely forgot I had finished this little prologue a while back...'sweatdrops' Heheh, my bad!_

_Read, Review, and ENJOY!! XD_

* * *

Category- Twilight/Inuyasha

Pairing-Kagome/Edward

Summary- Edward gazed with such an intense gaze that Bella had to look away. Her lips moved. "I thought we would last forever and be eternally happy…I thought I could handle your quirks but I was wrong...I'm sorry Edward, but…we're over…"

Setting- Starts up in Eclipse, and deviates away from the plot from there. I'll be skipping over some major scenes to get to where I want, so if any questions, just voice em out.

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Twilight, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

--One Door Shuts, Another Opens—

* * *

--Prologue--

* * *

_Before, the days dragged on with agonizing lethargy. There was nothing, nothing significant in his life that made him... feel._

_And then, she came in his life...his world had brightened significantly. He had reason to live his life..._

_She made him feel alive, she was his everything._

_She was everything Bella used to be, and more..._

_It was because of her that he remained whole, unbroken._

_Before, he didn't believe he could love again. _

_He was elated to find out she was the one who proved him wrong._

--

Panic flared in Bella, her eyes widened upon seeing the vampire that used to haunt her dreams so many months ago...he was motionless, so much like a statue that if she didn't know any better she would have believed he actually was one.

His chest was bare, his arms-relaxed. His eyes were shut peacefully, his face smooth as marble. Dark tattoos marked the skin under his eyes, contrasting deeply to his light pallor.

The clock tolled right as she stepped into the fountain...there was so much distance between them...

He took a large stride forward. She wouldn't make it...in the back of her mind, she just knew it, that all of it was for nothing.

She screamed. "No! Edward, don't!!" The sounds of the celebrations taking place around her drowned out any sounds she elicited.

Once she saw the sun beginning to reflect unnaturally against his skin, she ran even faster.

But what happened next made Bella skid to a sudden stop, leaving her to stand frozen with a dumbfounded look crossing her face.

'_Where...where did he go?!_'

--

_--Meanwhile--_

For once in his life, Edward was confused.

Not much, but still confused.

One minute, he was about to expose himself, expose the existence of the dark creatures of the night. He was waiting for the shocked gasps and fearful cries before he would soon be dragged away by the Volturi to get the death he desired.

He wasn't expecting to be snatched away before he could fully set one step out into the sun.

No, instead there were no gasps or cries.

_Instead_, he was roughly shoved into another room.

Edward's eyes shot open at the sound of a door slamming harshly. His eyes widened at the person behind his foiled plans.

Quickly enough, confusion converted to anger.

Snarls echoed into air, blackened eyes glared. Tension thickly filled the air.

As soon as a sharp sound resonated, suspiciously similar to that of a slap, all sounds stopped.

Two seconds later, a harsh, accented voice sounded out. "You _idiot_!" a woman hissed out in anger.

Dark eyes quickly narrowed, fangs bared threateningly. "Who the hell are you?!" Edward demanded.

In front of him, a petite woman stared at him coolly with blue eyes. Blue-black hair framed her face as she stared up at him, chin jutted out stubbornly as her face nor her scent showed any fear. "I'm the person you ought to be thanking." Her response was nonchalant, as if she didn't even notice that the man in front of her was practically shaking with fury.

Edward's fists clenched. His blood was boiling and his mind was churning with jumbled thoughts and emotions. Everything was going haywire and he took a slow drag of air through his nose to calm himself before he snapped and attacked the infuriating woman in front of him.

Instantly, his form went stiff and his eyes flashed with hunger. The tantalizing scent of human blood teased at his senses and he became overwhelmed with his instincts demanding him to do the forbidden.

His mind whirled with thoughts, searching for the reason behind the sudden urge. He usually had firm control over it, but...

His eyes shut tightly as he remembered Bella, and he quickly chalked it up to the fact he hadn't been feeding regularly.

With that dealt with, his eyes snapped open to glare heatedly at the person in front of him. "Why would _I _ever thank _you_, when you are preventing me from what I want the most." he countered, his voice cold.

The woman looked at him skeptically. "Because I just saved you from making the worst mistake of your life." she drawled out slowly for him, as if he was stupid.

Edward's eyes flashed. "You know _nothing_ of my life," he bit out angrily. Faintly, he wondered why he was arguing with a human female at all.

A simple stare was turned his way. "I know more than you think," she said cryptically, before she shook her head. She gave him a pointed look. "You need to take a step back and think things through. You need to stop acting so damn irrational and stop being a coward."

With that, she made her way towards the door, before stopping. "Oh, and if I'm not mistaken, I believe I saw your girlfriend outside. Human brunette and brown eyed, I believe. She looked utterly distraught before I pulled you back in." she continued as she headed out.

In a flash, Edward caught her in a firm grip, spinning her around to face him. "What did you say?" he demanded harshly, with a hint of desperation.

A small smile was turned up to him. "She's not dead as you believed. She's very much alive -extremely confused at the moment, but alive nonetheless."

Hearing that, coupled with the sincerity in her voice, gave Edward hope as well as shocking him to the core.

Seeing him distracted, she gently pulled away from his grasp and opened the door.

Before she left, Edward composed himself and called out. "Who are you...?" he trailed off, still slightly dazed.

She paused for a moment, before answering. "Only a friend..." she said softly.

Edward gazed at her, studying her before he sighed. "Thank you, friend..."

The small woman tossed a small grin to him from over her shoulder. "No problem, I'm used to dealing guys like you." she told him, amusement shining in her sapphire eyes before she turned the corner and left.

Edward only waited a second, before he sped out of the door after her, wanting to ask her another question but to no avail. _'What the...?'_

She was already gone.

His eyebrows furrowed as the question ran through his mind. _'What I want to know, is __**why **__you saved me in the first place, and how do you know of vampires...?'_

Only a second passed when another question arose as he realized something of the utmost importance. His blackened irises flashed in confusion.

_'And why could I not read your mind...?'_

--

As the same woman stepped out into the sunlight, she smiled gently at the festivities in front of her. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed a number and waited for it to be answered. It only ringed one time to be picked up. "Hello? I did what you asked...Edward's still alive and I don't think the Volturi will bother him anymore..."

Stepping away from the building, she headed for the crowds, melding in with the masses of people adoring red cloaks such as herself as she continued her conversation.

* * *

Words: 1,187

_Hmm, my first Twilight/Inu crossover..._

_There's been a lot of these crossovers, that I wanted to try my hand at it._

_So watchya think? I kinda liked it...i dunno, it may not be the best but at least I know its not my worst prologue hahah . _

_If you're wondering about my update schedule - I don't have one. Any story I post will be at random, cause seriously? Schools a bitch, and life ain't so generous either. I don't even want to get into writer's block....So I'm sorry to say that don't expect somewhat regular updates till summer. _

_Anywhoo, as for those who know about the poll on my profile, I added six stories. They are all Inuyasha crossovers-_

**Title**

Category

(Pairings)

**Mistakes Amended**-White Collar (Neal/Kagome)

**Trapped in the Locker**-Pirates of the Caribbean (Jack/Kagome)

**Secrecy**-Bones (Booth/Kagome)

**Puzzles and Missing Pieces**-Batman (Bruce Wayne-Batman-/Kagome)

**Fairytale Turned Modern**-Teen Titans (Robin/Kagome)

**Mystery**-Ben 10 Alien Force (Ben or Kevin - Reader's Choice/Kagome)

_Soo, any comments? _

_Till next time,_

_RainLily ^^_


End file.
